


Mi Salvación

by anaceci12



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Guilt, Infidelity, Sex, not is if it will have a happy ending
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaceci12/pseuds/anaceci12
Summary: Reforzar las alianzas, un matrimonio que traería beneficios al Norte y Sur, no tiene muy convencido a Jon, Sansa sin embargo esta decidida que quiere un futuro con su esposo, pero los sentimientos de Jon y el torneo que se llevara a cabo por primera vez en Invernalia, que traerá consigo la llegada de la Reina Daenerys, lo pondrán a prueba cual es el camino que deberá tomar, a pesar que a su paso deje dolor,orillandolo a una situación que tendrá mala o buena consecuencia que afectara a su esposa.





	Mi Salvación

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, espero que sea de su agrado esta historia, que ha resultado ser todo un placer para mi crearlo, es la primera vez que escribo algo así, pero tenía muchas ganas de compartirlo, me disculpo si no esta bien acomodado, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto, para titular este fanfic me inspire en la canción de Gabrielle Aplin y en un GIF que les dejare al final, también he decidido hacerlo en español porque no hay muchas historias en nuestro idioma, pero igualmente espero que sea cual sea su lengua, les agrade, así mismo quiero agradecerle a @lyarasnow por su apoyo en el proceso de este proyecto, son bienvenidos sus comentarios y sugerencias, que lo disfruten. ;)

Después de llegar de una cacería que demoró toda la mañana y tarde para Jon y sus compañeros, había logrado ser un éxito, obteniendo suficiente carne que los abastecería por una semana entera y el increíble jabalí que no les vino de mal, para el banquete que tendrían, ya que la Reina su tía y único familiar, cada vez estaba más cercas de llegar al norte, para celebrar el primer torneo que tendría Invernalia.

Al entrar por las puertas de Invernalia, lo que más deseaba Jon era tomar un baño y deshacerse de su ropa sudorosa y sangrienta, todos los recibieron, dándole las gracias por la cacería, sinceramente no traía un buen humor y de mala gana agradeció, no se dio cuenta al bajar de su caballo que su esposa, la Reina del Norte, que hace poco era su prima y tiempo atrás hermana, se encontraba entre la multitud, en un vestido gris sencillo y su pelo sujetado en una trenza, ella se le acercó muy lentamente , con algo que parecía ser un pañuelo entre las manos, creyó notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, pero decidió ignorarlo, cuando observó que ahora estaban muy juntos se quedó algo paralizado, ella pareció percibirlo y lo miro algo extrañó, apenada se apartó un poco. 

“Lo siento mi señor no quería asustarle, solo quería agradecerle y limpiar un poco el barro de tú cara, pero si quieres puedes hacerlo por ti mismo”.

Al parecer todos notaron el momento íntimo que compartían el Rey y la Reina, así que decidieron darles espació.

Jon contesto entre dientes y tomando el pañuelo arrebatándolo un poco “Gracias mi Señora”, “pero Sansa no es necesario que actúes frente todos como si tuvieras sentimientos por mí, apreció tú amabilidad, (rascando su barba) honestamente me siento muy cansado y me gustaría retirarme a mí recámara, tomaré un baño para relajarme un poco”.

Sansa parecía algo triste, pero también su expresión cambió, mostrando claramente su enfado, “está bien, no te preocupes “mi señor”, si desea mí compañía, puede llamarme con mí dama de compañía, para reunirme contigo si me necesitas”.

“No es necesario que te preocupes por mí Sansa, puedes ocuparte de tus necesidades personales, sabes que nunca te obligaría hacer nada que sea en contra de tú voluntad, (cansado contesto) por favor sólo entremos al castillo”.

“Por supuesto”, Sansa decidió seguirlo por detrás, observando a esté hombre que comenzaba a verlo como una parte importante para ella y él negándose a notarlo,  quería llorar, pero debía ser fuerte, en su mente se dijo “No sabes nada Jon Snow” .

* * *

Jon 

Una vez que se despido de su esposa, Jon no pudo resistir bajar a las aguas termales, necesitaba tiempo para descansar sus músculos doloridos en el agua caliente, se puso a pensar el trato que le dio a Sansa en su llegada, tal vez no fue adecuado, pero odiaba cuando fingía, él sabía muy bien que su relación no fue a causa del amor, pero el trataría de ser un buen hombre para ella, después de todo se merecía ser feliz, recordó el día en que prometieron sus votos frente al árbol de los dioses, la ropa de cama, un momento muy incómodo para los dos, pero después de todo eran primos y una unión de acuerdo a su consejo y la Reina, traería un benéfico para el norte y el sur.

No quería admitirlo pero estaba molesto con Daenerys, antes de descubrir su linaje, Jon y su tía tuvieron pocos pero buenos momentos juntos, probablemente no era amor, pero sentía un respeto por ella y tenía algo que le atraía, tal vez era su belleza, su coraje, su sentido de honor, cuando recordaba su cuerpo, sus ojos, su voz, su pelo, con solo pensar que pronto llegaría, no sabría cómo iba a reaccionar al verla, pero luego un dolor punzante en su corazón le recordó a su esposa (suspirando y pasando sus manos por su cabello), “Dioses no soy un buen hombre” abrió los ojos de sorpresa, al ver entrar a su esposa, lo sorprendió por completo, no planeaba encontrarla aquí, después de como se había portado con ella.

* * *

Sansa 

Cuando Jon se retiró a darse un baño, al entrar a su cuarto y cerrar su puerta por fin pudo dejar salir ese sentimiento que le asfixiaba, ¿cómo Jon podía ser así con ella?, parecía últimamente distante, no podía mirarla a los  ojos y parecía que trataba de evitarla, pero por mucho que le doliera, ella conocía la razón, tenía preparado en su solar un pequeño banquete para Jon en su regreso de la cacería, quería platicar con el como en los viejos tiempos, sentarse cercas del fuego y mientras el afilaba su espada, con fantasma a su lado, ella remendaría sus ropas, pero que tonta había sido, claramente después de su boda, nada volvería a ser igual.

Solo dos veces Jon la había visitado para cumplir con sus deberes como esposo, la primera fue en su noche de bodas, los dos estaban en una situación vergonzosa, no había tiempo para disfrutar como realmente  se hace en un matrimonio, después de todo Sansa estaba acostumbrada, pero cuando Jon se quedó dormido, ella se quedo viéndolo y pensó que tal vez con el tiempo podrían estar en el amor, en la segunda  noche al parecer las copas habían permitido acercarlos de una manera cálida y casi parecía existir el deseo, sin embargo después solo sintió frió en sus huesos al notar en la mirada de su esposo, el anhelo de alguien más, no pudo con ese sentimiento y lo único que hizo, fue cerrar sus ojos y su cuerpo se rindió mostrándose rígida e indispuesta, Jon lo noto, haciendo un gruñido, se quedaron dormidos cada quien en su lado, en la mañana, su esposo se retiró y ella lloro hasta que no quedo ninguna lagrima y se preparó para otro día.

Comió sola, algunos pedazos de pan y fruta, no sentía las ganas de comer, al dejarle la tristeza un vacío, ella realmente quería el amor de Jon, si tan solo supiera lo mucho que lo deseaba y necesitaba, así que decidió hacer algo tal vez no digno de una dama y desafiando las palabras que su esposo le había dicho “sabes que nunca te obligaría hacer nada que sea en contra de tú voluntad”, pero en esta ocasión su propia voluntad quería hacer esto. 

Se miró al espejo y más que decidida lavo su cara de todo rastro de tristeza, se soltó el pelo y se puso un camisón lo suficiente delgado, que se transparentaba cada parte de su cuerpo, sentía pena, porque recordó que Jon jamás había logrado ver más allá de su turno de noche, con pasos silenciosos, tomo sus capa gruesa y una vela, que le iluminaria su camino, al encuentro de su esposo.

* * *

Jon 

“Sansa, no esperaba verte aquí, me retirare de inmediato, para que pueda tomar su baño”.

“No, no es necesario, Jon, yo… solo, por favor no te vayas, permíteme ayudarte”.

Al parecer no tenía escape, su ropa limpia quedaba algo retirada, así que no tenía opción.

Cuando noto que su esposa, retiraba su capa, Jon pudo observar como la luz de las velas, reflejaba la silueta de su cuerpo y como su pelo parecía brillar, no pudo resistir ponerse algo duro, jamás había estado tan expuesta ante sus ojos, por suerte Sansa entro al agua con su turno puesto, tal vez después de todo no quería estar completamente desnuda con él.

“Esto es muy relajante”, Jon se sentía culpable, por que antes de que ella llegara pensaba en otra mujer, “Sansa… yo… lo siento por cómo me comporte contigo en la entrada”, Sansa abrió los ojos y por primera vez se miraron a los ojos,” te perdono Jon”, su esposo parecía que diría algo más, pero ninguna palabra más salió de su boca.

“Permíteme ayudarte, creo que aun te falta lavar tú espalda”

“Sansa de verdad…”,  no pudo terminar la frase, su esposa se metió hábilmente por detrás y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con el jabón, se sentía bien, no podía negarlo.

Mientras retiraba la espuma lentamente con el agua, cerro sus ojos y revaluó su relación con esta majestuosa mujer que tenía como esposa, tal vez no tuvieron  un gran vinculo cuando eran niños, pero en el momento que se volvieron a reencontrar después de muchas tragedias que habían marcado sus vidas para siempre, empezaron a tener una mejor relación, en donde la mayoría de las veces no concordaban o discutían, pero juntos se daban el apoyo necesario para salir adelante, extrañaba sus pláticas mientras ella cosía con sus dedos largos y hábiles sus ropas o cuando ponía pequeñas rosas azules en sus vestidos.

Realmente su esposa, era hermosa, todo el Norte siempre supo en la mujer bella que se convertiría desde que era una niña, alta y regia, con piel de porcelana cremosa, su cabello largo hasta la cintura, rojizo cobrizo que le recordaba mucho a un atardecer cálido, no rojo sangre como Melisandre o incluso Ygritte despeinado y salvaje, todo lo contrario suave y con hondas ligeras que se marcaban al final de sus puntas y sus ojos Tully, un azul como el cielo limpio y claro, pero fríos como el hielo cuando debía ser una Reina frente a su pueblo. 

Con un sobre salto abrió sus ojos, al sentir sus manos en sus hombros, escucho una risita que provenía de ella, “lo siento, solo te daré un masaje, debes estar muy cansado”, el simplemente asintió, sus manos hacían maravillas, lograba desaparecer las tensiones que tenía, se arrastraban desde su cuello, hasta la parte baja de su espalda, ese lugar en específico era el más adolorido, gracias a la cabalgata que tuvo, no pareció darse cuenta y un gemido salió de su boca, “me alegro que lo estés disfrutando mi señor”.

Sansa empezó a levantar sus manos lentamente, rascando sus uñas suavemente su piel, cuando llegaron a su cabeza masajeaba cada lado e incluso por las orejas, no sabía que era lo que se tramaba, nunca se había comportado así, pero desde que entro había logrado que su cuerpo sintiera la necesidad de tocarla, se sintió seducido, después de todo era un hombre, tal vez lo estaba malinterpretando y ella solo quería  ser amable, cuando su cuerpo se pegó más a su espalda , sintió sus pezones duros en su piel y lo suave de sus pechos pegados a él, necesitaba salir de aquí de inmediato antes de que hiciera algo inapropiado.

Desconcertado se dio la vuelta y dejo a Sansa con las manos en el aire, “perdón, ¿hice algo mal?”, Jon no sabía a donde mirar, a pesar de que el cuerpo de su esposa tenía su camisón, el agua había pegado por complet

o la tela a su piel, podía ver sus pezones rosados, su clavícula, que los dioses me perdonen, se sentía tentado en tomarla y besarla, pero también sabía que estaba mal, así que resignado observo hacia otro lado, “no, no has hecho nada malo mi señora, solo necesito salir”.

Se movió un poco, pero Sansa lo detuvo, “Jon, yo… te necesito”, esto lo tomo realmente por sorpresa, sus mejillas y su cuello estaban completamente  sonrojados, cuando lo soltó también retiro su vista en dirección a otro lugar y sus brazos se abrazaron así misma, “Sansa tú realmente… ¿quieres esto?”, sus ojos brillaron desafiantes y pareció tomar valor, “Si, yo quiero”, pero algo más había, deseo, pasión, incluso no sabía si… amor, la recargo a la piedra y cuando se le acercó para darle un beso, ella no retiraba su mirada de el en ningún momento.

* * *

Sansa

No podía creer, de donde había salido todo esa valentía, e inocente mente dentro de ella admitía haber excitado a su esposo, se sintió con poder cuando Jon había gemido positivamente a su masaje, y cuando se unió más y su cuerpo hizo  fricción con su piel, sabía que desataría en el la necesidad de tomar sus derechos, más sin embargo cuando al principio se rehusó, ella lo quería, no podía creerlo ahora, su esposo la tenía tan cercas de él y sus ojos al observarla parecían que leía todo dentro de ella.

La atrajo más a él y por fin la beso, suave, pero profundo y caliente, podía saborear cada parte de él, sentía que su cuerpo se reduciría a cenizas, su boca era la gloria, sus labios carnosos, trabajaban con astucia en ella, su lengua recorría cada rincón se su boca, su mente parecía dar vueltas, produciendo en ella la necesidad de que sus manos tocaran su cuerpo, gimió cuando su miembro duro, le rozo por el muslo, Jon la acerco más y le zurraba palabras dulces mientras dejaba rastro de sus besos en sus mejillas, clavícula y hombros, cuando se avecino más haya, tomo sus pechos, mientras su mano izquierda apretaba su seno, con su boca tomo el otro, mordisqueaba, succionaba y besaba para calmar el ligero dolor que le dejaba, así continuo con el otro.

Sansa se sentía tan mojada entre sus piernas, necesitaba tenerlo dentro de ella, pero Jon volvió a besarla, esta vez más hambriento y con desesperación, una de sus manos la sostenía y la otra apretaba su glúteo, necesitaba un poco de aire cuando Jon comenzó a molerse, “ Jon , Oh dioses!! “ , “eres tan hermosa” , jadeantes se miraron suficiente tiempo, su esposa, puso una mano en su pecho y otra en su mejilla, le dio un suave beso, en manera de agradecimiento y mientras se retiraba le dijo “ te quiero”, Jon se sintió mal y simplemente se quedó en silencio, tal vez su esposa podría ser su salvación si tan solo pudiera sentir lo mismo.

“Sera mejor que salgamos, podríamos atrapar un resfriado”, todo acto de intimidad y deseo que habían conseguido hace un instante, desapareció, creyó ver en los ojos de su esposa lágrimas que se acumularon, cuando apenas iba a tocarla, salió del agua, todo fue tan rápido, ella salió corriendo con su capa puesta y se llevó su vela, “Sansa”, “Sansa regresa”, enojado consigo mismo observo su reflejo en el agua y con su puño dio un golpe, solamente un susurro salió de su boca quedándose solo, “lo siento”. 

[ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/c698cd1d8e3ca0f5bf3c66ac4639d5c3/tumblr_okcju7uwh01rlrz6uo1_400.gif)

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia, no se cuando vuelva a publicar el siguiente capítulo, porque regreso a la Universidad y tendré exámenes, si gustan contactarse conmigo ya sea para aportar recomendaciones de ideas (que tengan por seguro que las tomare en cuenta) o pasar a saludar jaja, pueden encontrarme en tumblr como jonsa10 , nos vemos pronto y muchos saludos.


End file.
